beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 23
The Road to the Battle Bladers (バトルブレーダーズへの道 Batoru Bureedaazu he no michi) is the 23rd episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the 177th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired September 6, 2009 in Japan and on September 11, 2010. It is the finale of the first arc of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Plot Yu Tendo has been crowned the champion of Survival Battle Challenge. So, the WBBA allow Yu to grant his wish. Yu states that his wish is to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers." As the crowd gasps, Yu explains that he wants a tournament where all the strongest Bladers in the country and gather and battle in order to see who truly is the country's best Blader. The crowd likes this idea when suddenly, a helicopter arrives. Gingka sees the Dark Nebula symbol on it, signifying that Dark Nebula is coming. Doji steps out and states he will foresee that Dark Nebula will co-sponsor with the WBBA for Battle Bladers and will organize the competitors. Yu then reveals to Gingka that he is a member of Dark Nebula. He states that anyone who enters, will surely be defeated by Ryuga as number one. Gingka gets surprised by this and sees Ryuga. He challenges Ryuga but declines as Ryuga tells him that if Gingka wants to battle him again, he'll have to enter Battle Bladers. Gingka ignores this and launches his Storm Pegasus at Ryuga's Lightning L-Drago. The battle turns fierce as the sky turns black while the battle causes major damage. Lightning L-Drago beats Pegasus and returns to Ryuga. Ryuga tells him that if he wants to have a re-match with him he'll have to do better. Doji then announces that anyone who wants to enter must have 50,000 Beypoints in order to enter. As this is being broadcast around the world, people are surprised at the 50,000 points. Doji finishes up his speech and leaves with Ryuga and Yu in the helicoptor. Gingka and the others are amazed at this and leave. Meanwhile, Doji, Yu and Ryuga talk on the helicopter. Doji knows that due to this competition all of the strongest Bladers will compete. Then they will be wiped out by Ryuga's L-Drago and it will suck all of their power and become the country's strongest Beyblade. After that, Dark Nebula can achieve their goal of world domination. He also remembers how Ryuga and Yu's first battle went with Ryuga rising out at top. The gang are surprised at how Yu was a member of Dark Nebula all along. Despite Madoka's warnings of the powerful Bladers, Gingka tells them that the only way he can defeat Ryuga is to compete in Battle Bladers. Kyoya tells Gingka that the only one who will defeat Gingka is himself and he will beat Ryuga. Kenta, Benkei and, Kyoya tell Gingka that they wil enter to in order to help Gingka even though, Benkei needs 20,000 more points, Kenta needs 40,000 more points and, Gingka needs 10,000 more points. Gingka appreciates this and is glad they will help him. Later the gang go on their way to Battle Bladers. Madoka catches up and they tell her that they will head to the coliseum where Kenta and Beneki battled before and will have one last battle as friends because once they step out that coliseum they will compete in Battle Bladers. However, Osamu, Takashi, Akira, Hyoma , Hikaru and, Tetsuya appear there. They state that they are going to compete to and want Gingka to beat Ryuga. Gingka appreciates this and they all go head-to-head. Kyoya and Benkei battle, Kenta and Benkei battle, Osamu, Takashi, Akira and Tetsuya battle while, Hikaru and Hyoma battle. However out of nowhere, Gingka's Pegasus comes striking down with its Pegasus Starblast Attack and wipes out the competition. After the battle, Gingka goes to Battle Bladers and ends with the motto, "Go Battle Bladers!" Major Events *Battle Bladers is a tournament where the best bladers in the world battle to see who is the #1 blader in the world. *Doji announces that the Dark Nebula and the WBBA will be co-sponsors to Battle Bladers. *Yu is revealed to be a member of Dark Nebula. *Gingka tries to battle Ryuga but Ryuga declines and tells him to wait until Battle Bladers. *Kenta receives a new Launcher Grip. *Gingka beats Co. and they all go on their journey to Battle Bladers. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Doji *Yu Tendo *Ryuga *Hyoma *Hikaru Hasama *Tetsuya Watarigani *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Blader DJ *Other Bladers Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's; Featured) *Mad Gasher CH120FS (Tetsuya's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) = No Outcome *Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) vs. Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) = Ryuga and L-Drago (flashback) *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) = No Outcome *Osamu, Takashi, & Akira (Generic Beys) vs. Tetsuya Watarigani (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Osmau, Takashi, & Akira *Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Gingka) *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Osamu, Takashi, and Akira (Generic Beys) vs. Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) = Gingka and Pegasus Special Moves Used *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike (Lightning L-Drago 100HF; flashback) *King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB) *Red Horn Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD) *Sagittario Flame Claw (Flame Sagittario C145S) *Track Change (Mad Gasher CH120FS) *Aquario Infinite Assault (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) *Horn Throw Destruction (Rock Aries ED145B) *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF) Gallery episode23.01.jpg episode23.02.jpg episode23.03.jpg episode23.04.jpg episode23.05.jpg episode23.06.jpg episode23.07.jpg episode23.08.jpg episode23.09.jpg episode23.10.jpg episode23.11.jpg episode23.12.jpg episode23.13.jpg episode23.14.jpg episode23.15.jpg episode23.16.jpg episode23.17.jpg episode23.18.jpg episode23.19.jpg episode23.20.jpg episode23.21.jpg episode23.22.jpg episode23.23.jpg episode23.24.jpg episode23.25.jpg episode23.26.jpg episode23.27.jpg episode23.28.jpg episode23.29.jpg episode23.30.jpg episode23.31.jpg episode23.32.jpg episode23.33.jpg episode23.34.jpg episode23.35.jpg episode23.36.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion